Love Warning
by TheKouSisters
Summary: Liselotte y Eucharine tienen que aguantar todos los días como Castiel y sus amigos se meten con ellas, lo doloroso es que...solían ser mejores amigos hasta que entraron en la secundaria ¿Habrá alguna explicación para ese cambio tan radical de los chicos hacia ellas? Para saber la respuesta solo tienes que leer la historia...
1. Chapter 1

_Este fic lo escribiré con la ayuda de Miaw, thanks de todo Kokoro ;/;_

* * *

 _¿Prometes que serás mi mejor amigo para siempre? —Preguntó la pequeña niña mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban—_

 _Lo prometo, Lotti. —Armin abrazó a su mejor amiga para luego empezar a caminar a su lado—_

Mentiroso. —Con el ceño fruncido levemente, Lotti se sentó en su cama y se frotó los ojos— Estúpido sueño. —Con pesadez, se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha rápida, cierta persona no tardaría en llegar a su casa, al salir de la ducha rodeó su cuello con la toalla, se miró en el espejo y bufó por lo bajo, cogió el uniforme planchado que se encontraba colgado, se colocó la falda escocesa gris, la camiseta blanca y el sweat cardigan rosa pálido que llegaba a la misma altura que su falda, escuchó el timbre y fue corriendo a la entrada para abrirle a su querida amiga—

Buenos días Bubble. —Eucharine no despegó la mirada de su libro al saludar a su amiga, a decir verdad se trataba de una hermosa chica, su tez nívea hacía resaltar su cabello corto, no llegaba a sobrepasar su barbilla, comienza con un añil pastel y termina en un rosa, sus orbes añiles no se despegaban de las páginas que se encontraban delante de ella—

Te he dicho miles de veces que no me gusta ese mote. —Bufó Lotti molesta, matando con sus orbes color pistacho a su amiga—

No es mi culpa que tu pelo parezca chicle de lo rosa que es. —Respondió con serenidad— Si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde.

Ya voy mari mandona. —Frunció el ceño levemente, salió detrás de la bibliófila y cerró la puerta de su piso con llave, caminaron lentamente hasta llegar a su bicicleta— Sube.

Voy. —Euca subió dándole la espalda a su amiga, apoyó su espalda en la de ella y siguió leyendo como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a aquello—

 _Eucharine, más conocida como Euca y Liselotte, más conocida como Lotti, son dos estudiantes de 17 años que van a la prestigiosa academia Sweet Amoris, pueden parecer normales pero..._

Eucharine que ya hemos llegado. —Lotti arrebató el libro de las manos de su amiga y empezó a reír al ver la cara que ponía—

¡Devuélveme eso! ¡Estaba llegando a la mejor parte! —De un momento a otro se encontraba delante de la pelo chicle, intentando recuperar su libro—

Vaya vaya, miren a quienes tenemos aquí. —Castiel, uno de los chicos rebeldes, miró con burla a las dos chicas—

Piérdete. —Las palabras frías de Eucharine sorprendieron a todos los que se encontraban allí—

Repite eso, nerd. —El pelirrojo se acercó hasta quedar frente a Euca—

Piérdete. —Repitió sin miedo—

—Castiel no dudó ni un minuto en coger aquellas gafas de pasta negra que llevaba la chica y tirarlas al suelo para luego pisotearlas, empezó a sonreír al escuchar los crujidos del cristal—

¡Pero qué haces! —Lotti se acercó corriendo y empujó al pelirrojo—

Niña chicle, no te metas. —Armin se acercó y sacó una pegatina que ponía "Third Warning", cuando Liselotte cerró los ojos no dudó en pegarla en su frente—

Sois unos gilipollas. —Gritó Eucharine al ver como la pandilla formada por Castiel, Armin, Dakota y Vicktor empezaba a caminar—

Estúpidos. —Con rabia, Lotti cogió la pegatina y la hizo bolita, una bolita que lanzó hacia la cabeza del moreno ojiazul—

Maldito asno que se tiñe el pelo. —Bufó Eucharine caminando hacia la entrada del instituto—

Tranquila Euca. —Lotti posó su mano en el hombro de ella y sonrió—

¿Dejan pasar o qué? —Ámber fulminó con la mirada a las dos chicas que bloqueaban la entrada—

Lo sentimos su majestad. —Eucharine y Lotti hicieron una torpe reverencia y empezaron a reír mientras corrían a sus respectivas clases—

Sigo diciendo que tú serías una mejor jefa de animadoras. —Susurró la de pelo rosa apoyando su cabeza en la ventana que tenía al lado—

Y yo te digo que no me interesa ser una de esas cabezas de chorlito. —Respondió cortante mientras pasaba las hojas de su libro—

Ya pero aún así—Su frase fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre que anunciaba el recreo—

Vamos Bubble. —Sin darle tiempo, cogió la mano de su amiga y empezó a correr hacia la parte trasera del instituto—

¡Espera! Debo ir a por una cosa en mi taquilla, ahora vuelvo. —Lotti le brindó una sonrisa a Euca antes de dar media vuelta y caminar hacia su taquilla—

Hola niña rara. —Al escuchar aquella voz a su espalda se le puso la piel de gallina—

¿Qué quieres, Armin? —Se giró para quedar frente a él, no se dejó intimidar por aquellos orbes azules—

¿Desde cuando cambiaste tanto, Bubble? —Preguntó serio—

No me llames así. —Respondió cortante—

Antes solía llamarte así y no te molestaba. —Dijo acariciando su mejilla lentamente—

—Lotti cerró los ojos con fuerza— Tú lo has dicho, antes, después de que dejaras de ser el Armin que yo conocí empecé a detestar ese nombre.

Oh vamos, no he cambiado...—Sonrió ladinamente—

¡Ey Armin! —Castiel apoyó su brazo en el hombro del moreno— ¿Qué pensabas hacerle?

—Armin miró los ojos de la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga, podía ver decepción en ellos, suspiró pesadamente y cogió las gafas que llevaba la pelirrosa, hizo fuerza hasta que se escuchó un crujido y acto seguido las dos mitades caían al suelo—

Ese es nuestro chico. —Vicktor le dio una palmadita en la espalda y todos empezaron a reír a la par que se iban alejando del pasillo—

¿Cómo pudiste cambiar tanto? —Susurró poniéndose de rodillas, cogió las dos mitades de sus lentes y empezó a caminar hacia la parte trasera, donde la esperaba la única amiga que tenía—

—Toda esa escena fue vista por cierto chico de ojos violeta y cabello azul— No me lo puedo creer...

 _Eucharine se encontraba sentada bajo un hermoso árbol Sakura, acomodó su espalda en el tronco y no despegó la vista de su libro ni un solo segundo, no hasta que notó la presencia de alguien allí..._

¿Lotti? —Sus ojos añiles miraron a Liselotte, fijó su mirada en las manos de ella, los lentes rotos en una y un libro en la otra—

Toma. —Con una sonrisa, le ofreció el libro mientras se sentaba—

Lotti ¿Te rompieron las gafas? —Preguntó seria—

—Asintió con la cabeza mientras reía— No las necesito, pero aún así molesta.

Mmm...—Lo que Eucharine hizo a continuación sorprendió a la pelirrosa, dejó los libros de lado y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro—

¿Estás bien? —Dijo algo preocupada—

Mejor que nunca. —Respondió tranquila—

 _El resto de clases fueron tranquilas, Historia, Matemáticas e Inglés,en todas ellas las dos chicas eran compañeras de pupitre, estaban tan metidas en su mundo que se asustaron al escuchar el timbre._

Bueno, vámonos. —Liselotte miró a ambos lados y no vio la cabellera peculiar de Eucharine, tragó pesado, eso solo significaba una cosa—

¡Ustedes! —En la entrada del instituto se podía apreciar la figura de Eucharine, llevaba algo en sus dos manos solo que era difícil de ver por la luz que entraba—

¿Qué quieres niña Nerd? ¿Una cita conmigo? —El pelirrojo sonrió ladinamente—

Ni en mis peores pesadillas, estúpido. —Respondió molesta—

¡Eucharine espera! —Gritó Liselotte, demasiado tarde, la de ojos añil no dudó en lanzar las merceditas negras que usaba para el uniforme, una le dio a Castiel en la cabeza y la otra al moreno de ojos azules en la cara—

—Empezó a reír hasta sentir como tiraban de ella—

¡¿Estás loca!? —Liselotte la sentó en su bicicleta y acto seguido se puso delante—

Admite que fue gracioso. —Dijo con una sonrisa—

Lo admito, pero no debiste hacerlo. —Contestó algo insegura—

Ellos rompieron nuestras gafas. —Ese argumento logró relajar el semblante inseguro que tenía Lotti en su cara—

Touché. —Dijo riendo—

* * *

 _Bueno, en dos días subiré el primer capítulo de Warhammer :/3 y si quieren participar en la historia...podrían enviarme un PM, les enviaré lo necesario para poder participar /3_

 _Besos y abrazos, se despide:_ _ **~Saku.~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Y ya tenemos aquí la continuación, espero que les guste este capítulo asdfú, Miaw al fin lo terminé XD_

* * *

¡Bubble! ¡Abre! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! —Eucharine acomodó sus gafas nuevas y siguió dándole golpes a la puerta—

¡No pienso ir! ¡Nos van a matar por lo que hicimos ayer! —Respondió la voz de Lotti al otro lado—

Vamos Bubble, ni siquiera les hice una brecha, a pesar de que se la merecían. —Bufó por lo bajo—

Pff...está bien. —En seguida se escuchó como la puerta se abría y salía la pelo chicle, parecía un alma en pena—

Pareces un fantasma, me gusta. —Comentó Eucharine sacando una caja de Pockys de su mochila— Si te animas esta caja será tuya.

¡Eso es chantaje! —Aquellos orbes pistachos miraron la caja como si de un príncipe se tratase—

Venga, vamos. —Sin decir más, Euca se sentó en su lugar asignado en la bicicleta mientras sentía la espalda de Liselotte detrás de ella—

¿Cómo crees que se vengarán? —Preguntó comenzando a pedalear—

No sé, pero si se pasan volveré a lanzarles zapatos, y de los pesados. —Amenazó con una pequeña sonrisa—

Miedo me da...—Susurró Lotti en voz baja, tragó pesado al ver la mirada que los chicos le dieron a las dos nada más entrar en el recinto escolar— Si las miradas pudieran matar...

Ellos ya habrían muerto. —Eucharine finalizó la frase justo cuando se bajaba de la bicicleta— Vamos, quiero ir a devolver un libro a la biblioteca.

Te acompaño. —La de cabello rosa se acomodó el flequillo y empezó a caminar al lado de su amiga, al pasar por el lado de Armin sintió como éste la empujaba con el hombro—

No te dejes intimidar. —Se pudo escuchar la dulce voz de Eucharine en su oído—

—Lotti asintió levemente con la cabeza, ambas entraron en la biblioteca, mientras la de ojos añil devolvía el libro, la pelo chicle empezó a mirar los libros que se encontraban en las estanterías—

Lotti ya podemos irn—Al girarse, no vio la figura de su amiga por lo que empezó a buscarla por todas las secciones, escuchó como varios libros caían y acto seguido un pequeño grito— ¡Lotti!

Ayuda por favor. —Pidió riendo, estaba enterrada bajo una montaña de libros, literalmente, solo se veían sus manos y sus piernas sobresalir de aquel montón—

¡PFFFFFAJAJAJAJAJJAJA! —Delante de ellas se encontraban los chicos, con un móvil en la mano— ¡Eso fue muy bueno! —Comentó Dake mientras se llevaba una mano a la tripa—

¿Quieren tragarse mis zapatos? —Amenazó Eucharine frunciendo el ceño mientras dirigía una de sus manos hacia su pie—

Bah, vámonos. —Dijo Castiel, quien le dirigió una mirada pícara a la chica, nada más darse la vuelta sintió como un libro se estrellaba contra su cabeza—

Que tonta, ni siquiera así te entra la lectura en esa cabeza hueca que tienes. —Aquella mirada de orgullo que le dirigía Eucharine al pelirrojo logró desatar en él un deseo de tenerla bajo su cuerpo—

Algún día haré que grites mi nombre. —Aquellas palabras las dijo en voz baja, solo para él—

Espera sentado, asno teñido. —Respondió con una sonrisa burlona, cosa que hizo sonrojar al pelirrojo, quien salió corriendo de la biblioteca—

Euca, si no es mucho pedir...¿Me ayudas? —Pidió de nuevo Liselotte moviendo las manos y las piernas—

¡Perdón! —En un santiamén Eucharine estaba apartando los libros que se encontraban encima de Bubble—

¡Gracias! Lo último que quiero es morir bajo una montaña de libros. —Dijo riendo, las dos chicas ayudaron a la bibliotecaria con los libros y salieron corriendo hacia su clase al escuchar el timbre—

Chicos presten atención. —El señor Farres aclaró su voz al ver cómo sus estudiantes le miraban— Vamos a empezar con los preparativos del baile de verano por lo que las clases serán suspendidas un corto periodo de tiempo.

¡Bien! —Ámber saltó de su asiento y salió corriendo de la clase—

Necesitaremos ayuda...—Farres barrió el salón con su mirada, solo quedaban Liselotte Y Eucharine allí—

Nosotras ayudaremos en lo que haga falta. —Respondió Lotti sonriendo— Mañana vendremos a ayudar, lo prometemos.

¿Vendremos? —Preguntó Euca sin apartar la mirada de su libro—

Sí, tú también vienes. —Declaró con voz autoritaria Lotti—

Sí madre. —Eucharine se dio por vencida—

Será divertido, ya lo verás. —La sonrisa que adornaba su cara desapareció al ver que su bicicleta había sido desmontada pieza a pieza—

¿Pasa algo? —La de orbes añiles apartó la mirada de su libro y abrió la boca al ver que sólo quedaba el chasis rosa claro de la bicicleta— ¡Pero serán! —No lo esperó dos veces, cogió el chasis y fue corriendo hacia el grupo de chicos que se encontraba en la cancha de baloncesto—

¡Euca espera! —Gritó cansada, corrió detrás de ella, al llegar vio como lo lanzaba contra ellos—

¡Malditos gilipollas! ¡Se las verán conmigo! —Gritó enfadada, frunció aún más el ceño al ver la mirada retadora que el pelirrojo le lanzaba—

Vamos, no vale la pena. —Comentó Liselotte cogiendo la mano de su amiga, antes de irse fijó su mirada en Armin, éste se apoyaba en una de las ruedas de su bicicleta, suspiró pesadamente y negó con la cabeza—

¡Maldita Área 33! —Eucharine daba golpes al aire, llamando la atención de los viandantes—

—Liselotte comenzó a reír al ver los gestos que hacía su amiga— Tranquila, compraré otra y esta vez será añil como tus ojos.

No es eso Bubble, si siguen así no dudarán en atentar contra nuestras vidas. —Dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido—

Exageras. —Respondió riendo, al llegar a un cruce las dos se separaron, Eucharine se fue por la derecha y en cambio Lotti hacia la izquierda—

—Lotti caminaba lentamente hasta que una bicicleta le impidió el paso— ¿Lotti? ¿Y tu bicicleta? —Jade acomodó varios mechones rebeldes y miró a la chica delante de él—

Digamos que ya no está. —Respondió sonriendo—

El Área 33 ¿no? —Al ver como asentía, arrugó un poco la nariz y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza— Vamos, sube, te llevo a casa.

Jade no es necesario en serio. —Negó con ambos brazos—

No te estaba pidiendo opinión Lotti. —El oji ámbar sonrió al ver como la pelo chicle se subía a su bicicleta—

Muchas gracias de verdad. —Susurró apoyando su cabeza en su hombro—

—Cierto moreno de ojos azules se encontraba caminando tranquilamente mirando su teléfono, alzó la mirada al notar el olor inconfundible de cerezas que tenía cierta chica, se giró y vio la cabellera rosa de Liselotte junto a la cabellera verde de Jade, apretó los puños con fuerza y salió corriendo—

 _ **~.~.~.~.~Al día siguiente~.~.~.~.~.~**_

¿Eucharine? —Liselotte buscaba a su amiga por los pasillos, no la había visto en toda la mañana— ¿Estará enferma? Que raro...—Susurró llevándose un dedo al mentón, de un momento a otro sintió como tiraban de su brazo, se asustó por lo que empezó a pegarle al pecho de aquel "desconocido"—

Tranquila fiera. —Armin empezó a reír al notar los golpes en su pecho—

¡¿Pero qué haces?! —Gritó molesta para luego alejarse de él—

Te he traído una cosita. —Se apartó y dejó ver una bonita bicicleta color rosa palo—

¡Gracias! —Fue corriendo hasta llegar a la bicicleta y la miró con estrellas en los ojos—

De nada. —El moreno apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de la pelo chicle— Hace juego con tu cabello.

Ya, gracias. —Se apartó rápidamente, tenerlo tan cerca la ponía nerviosa, subió en la bicicleta y cuando iba a empezar a pedalear sintió como sujetaban la parte trasera de ésta—

Alto. —Susurró con una sonrisa, se sentó en la parte trasera apoyando su espalda con la de Lotti—

Armin...¿Por qué cambiaste tanto? —Preguntó pedaleando tranquila—

Bubble...—Se mordió el labio inferior, estaban pasando justo al lado de la cancha de baloncesto, los del Área 33 estaban ahí, no dudó en bajarse de la bicicleta en marcha—

Ya veo...—Liselotte miró con tristeza al que alguna vez consideró como su mejor amigo—

¡Armin! —Gritó Laeti, una de las animadoras, al otro lado de la cancha, todos miraban la escena, esperando algún paso del moreno hacia la pelo chicle—

Lo siento...—Susurró el moreno justo cuando empujaba a la chica, haciéndola caer de la bicicleta—

—Lotti sonrió al verlo, sintió un pequeño ardor en la rodilla, se había hecho daño—

¡No me lo puedo creer! —Aquella voz logró sobresaltar a Armin, si había alguien a quien le tenía un poco de miedo era a su hermano gemelo—

* * *

 _CHAN CHAN CHAN me duele hacer esto XD espero que les haya gustado. En el próximo capítulo pondré a las ganadoras, no pensé que recibiría tantas fichas XDD_

 _Pido perdón si hay alguna falta de ortografía uwú_

 _Que tengan una buena noche._


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Adivinen quién volvió! Saku se hace presente para dejarle una cosita a Miaw por aquí, en cuanto lleguen las vacaciones de verano me pondré al día con looos otros fics._

 _Los personajes de CDM no me pertenecen, Eucharine es de mi amada Miaw y Liselotte es de mi propiedad~_

* * *

 _Liselotte observaba aquella escena con los ojos abiertos, delante de ella se encontraba Alexy, el gemelo del que fue su mejor amigo, pegándole un puñetazo a su propio hermano, todo pasó muy rápido, de un momento a otro los del Área 33 fueron a socorrer al moreno._

—¡¿Pero tú de qué coño vas?!— Gritó Dakota avanzando hacía el peli-azul.

—Tú no te metas en esto.— Respondió Alexy encarando al surfero, Dake estaba dispuesto a propinarle un buen golpe pero fue interrumpido por Armin.

—Este asunto solo nos concierne a mi hermano y a mi, yo me encargo.— El moreno les hizo un gesto con la mano y los del grupo no tardaron en irse.

—Alexy, no vale la pena.— Liselotte se puso de pie y una mueca de dolor adornó su rostro al apoyar la pierna en la que tenía la herida.

—¿No? Él se está pasando contigo, Bubble.— Los ojos rosados de Alex transmitían odio.

—No tienes derecho a llamarla así, solo yo puedo hacerlo.— Armin frunció el ceño, se iba a acercar a la chica de pelo color chicle pero fue interceptado por su hermano.

—No, perdiste ese derecho el día que empezaste a meterte con ella.— Dicho esto, el gemelo peli-azul caminó hasta Liselotte y la subió en la bicicleta poniéndose él delante para llevarla.

 _En la entrada del instituto se encontraba una inquieta Eucharine, se movía de un lado a otro con un libro entre sus manos, su mejor amiga no llegaba y ya había pasado más de media hora._

—¿Dónde puede estar?— La de ojos añiles estaba a punto de entrar de nuevo al instituto pero sintió como agarraban su mano y la arrastraban hacia un rincón oscuro de aquel patio—

—Hola muñeca.— Cierto pelirrojo susurró en la oreja de Eucharine, intentando provocar escalofríos en ella.

—¿Puedo saber qué cojones quieres?— Preguntó Eucharine seria, mirándole fijamente.

—Mmm el otro día vi como le sonreías a Lysandro.— Cogió un mechón de la chica y lo besó. —Esas sonrisas son solo para mi, tú eres mía…y si no te queda claro, tendré que marcar mi territorio.—

Eucharine abrió los ojos como platos y acto seguido empezó a reírse. —¿Me vas a mear como hacen los perros? Porque, a ver, como eres un perro..—

El pelirrojo sonrió ladinamente y se llevó las manos al cinturón de su pantalón, acto seguido se bajó los pantalones y estaba dispuesto a bajarse los bóxer hasta que sintió cómo le agarraban el paquete con fuerza.

—Mira, tomate, a mi no me vas a tratar como a una de tus putitas, ve a mearte sobre Ámber o Debrah que ellas pagarían por eso, pero a mí, déjame TRAN-QUI-LA.— Nada más decir la última sílaba, soltó el paquete de Castiel y caminó hasta la entrada del instituto, donde se encontró con Liselotte y Alexy.

La cara de Castiel estaba tan roja como su cabello, ¿Quién se creía esa niña para humillarlo así? Se iba a arrepentir por haber hecho aquello.

•·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·•

 _Todos en el instituto estaban agitados, el baile se acercaba y debían avanzar con los preparativos, en el aula de música se encontraba el profesor Farres con Liselotte y Eucharine._

—Entonces ya tenemos la decoración.— Eucharine estaba sentada en el suelo con un cuaderno en sus manos mientras escribía las cosas que tenían.

—Ahora tendremos que buscar alguna banda para que toque.— Dijo Liselotte caminando de un lado a otro del aula, evitaba las ganas de reírse al ver la cara de agobio que tenía el profesor en ese momento.

—Pero la directora no estará dispuesta a gastar dinero en un grupo.— Comentó el señor Farres llevándose una mano a la sien.

—¿No conocen a alguien que toque?— Preguntó desesperado.

—Bueno…Eucharine toca el piano.— Dejó escapar la chica de pelo color chicle, sentía la mirada asesina de su amiga sobre ella.

—Y Lotti canta.— Respondió Euca matando con la mirada a Liselotte.

—¡Eso es genial! ¿alguien más podría ayudarlas?— El profesor las miraba como si todo dependiera de ellas, se sentían presionadas.

—Bueno…creo recordar que Kentin tocaba la batería.— Dijo Liselotte yendo hacia la puerta. —¡Iré a buscarle!—

—Lysandro canta también, y toca la guitarra.— Euca sacó su teléfono móvil y envió un mensaje al albino. —Dice que estará encantado de ayudar.—

—¡Me habéis salvado!— El profesor Farres le dió un apretón de manos a Eucharine y salió de allí feliz, dejando a la de ojos añiles algo confusa.

•·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·•

Liselotte caminaba por los pasillos del instituto buscando al castaño de ojos verdes, pasando justo al lado del aula de química sintió como cogían su mano y tiraban de ella hasta quedar dentro del aula.

—Tú.— Laeti señaló con su dedo índice a Lotti. —Deja de acercarte a MI Armin ¿Te quedó claro?—

—¿No entiendes que lo único que le provocas es asco?— Dijo Ámber apoyando su mano en el hombro de Laeti.

—Él nos contó todo lo que tú le hiciste pasar antes de entrar al instituto, ¡No le dejabas tranquilo!— Una sonrisa burlona adornó la cara de Laeti, quien se sacó el chicle que estaba comiendo y se lo lanzó a Liselotte a la cara, yéndose de allí riendo.

—Hijas de puta...— Susurró Lotti tirando el chicle a la papelera, cuando salió de aquel aula chocó con alguien, al abrir los ojos vió a Kentin delante de ella.

—¿Lotti? ¿Estás bien?— Preguntó el castaño, recibiendo como respuesta un abrazo por parte de la chica.

—Ken tú tocaban la batería ¿verdad?— Cuestionó Liselotte mirándole fijamente.

—Eh…sí.— Afirmó desviando la mirada sonrojado.

—¡Perfecto! Ven conmigo.— Liselotte cogió su mano y comenzó a caminar con él hacia el aula de música, pasando justo al lado de Armin y Castiel, ambos chicos se miraron y empezaron a caminar detrás de Kentin y la chica.

•·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·•

—Así que tocas el piano.— Lysandro miraba con cierta dulzura a Eucharine, acarició su mejilla lentamente hasta que escuchó como alguien tosía.

—Perdón por interrumpir parejita, pero ya tengo a nuestro batería.— Dijo Lotti señalando al castaño de ojos verdes.

—Perfecto entonces.— Eucharine se sentó delante del piano y miró a sus compañeros. —¿Tocamos una para ver que tal sonamos?—

—Por mi no hay problema.— Lysandro cogió la guitarra de su lugar y empezó a afinarla.

—¿Os sabéis la de How you remind me?— Preguntó Lotti poniéndose delante del micrófono.

—¿Nickelback? ¿O la versión lenta?— Cuestionó Kentin cogiendo las baquetas y sentándose.

—La versión lenta.— Respondió Liselotte con una sonrisa.

Armin y Castiel asomaron la cabeza por la puerta y un sentimiento de rabia se apoderó de ellos al ver a las chicas con esos estúpidos. El sonido del piano se hizo presente, Eucharine tocaba como si llevara toda la vida haciéndolo.

 _Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
Tired of living like a blind man  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling_

And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am

La voz de Liselotte se compenetraba a la perfección con el sonido del piano, poco a poco los alumnos fueron atraídos por la curiosidad, Alexy, quien se encontraba delante de ellos sacó su móvil y empezó a grabarlos.

 _It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking  
And I've been wrong, I've been down,  
Been to the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream "are we having fun yet?"  
_

Liselotte fijó su mirada en los estudiantes, cuando se topó con los ojos azules de Armin y vió su mirada burlesca, quiso golpearle ahí mismo.

Kentin empezó a tocar dejándose llevar por las dos chicas.

 _It's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
And it must have been so bad  
Cause living with me must have damn near killed you  
And this is how, you remind me  
Of what I really am_

Lysandro comenzó a rasguear la guitarra, dedicándole varias miradas a Eucharine, cosa que sólo cierto pelirrojo notó.

 _It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking  
And I've been wrong, I've been down,  
Been to the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream "are we having fun yet?"_

Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no…

Cuando Liselotte dejó de cantar y los demás dejaron de tocar, se miraron entre ellos e inmediatamente todos los estudiantes empezaron a aplaudir.

—Gracias.— Lotti hizo una leve reverencia ante aquellos aplausos.

—¡Ha estado genial!— Gritó Alexy guardando su teléfono y acercándose a los chicos.

—Necesito ir al baño.— Liselotte se disculpó antes de salir del aula.

Al verla salir, cierto moreno de ojos azules no dudó en seguirla. Mientras tanto, Castiel no perdía de vista a la de ojos añiles.

•·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·•

Lotti se mojó la cara, varios mechones de pelo se quedaron pegados en sus mejillas pero no le importó, al salir se encontró con Armin, parecía enojado.

—¿Puedo saber a qué coño ha venido eso?— Preguntó el moreno.

—¿Disculpa?— Preguntó Liselotte confundida.

—Tú cantando esa canción, con él en ti grupo.— Dijo Armin apretando los puños.

—Lo que haga o no haga NO es asunto tuyo.— Respondió Lotti con semblante serio, iba a irse pero Armin la retuvo agarrando su muñeca con fuerza.

—Me vas a responder.— El moreno apretaba cada vez más su agarre.

—Me estás haciendo daño.— Dijo Liselotte intentando soltarse.

—¡Responde maldita sea!— Gritó Armin, sintió la mano de Lotti chocar contra su mejilla, soltando su agarre de inmediato.

—Eres un completo gilipollas.— La mirada de Liselotte estaba escondida bajo su flequillo, estaba mirando su muñeca, estaba roja. —¡Primero dices que yo no dejaba de molestarte y ahora me molestas tú!— Gritó dejando al moreno perplejo.

—¿Qué?— Armin se acercó lentamente, iba a tocarla pero el manotazo de otra persona lo alejó.

—Déjame tranquila de una puta vez, por favor.— Pidió Liselotte, se dió la vuelta y vió a Kentin, éste la rodeó con su brazo y comenzó a caminar con ella.

•·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·•

—Voy a por algo de beber, enseguida vuelvo.— Lysandro depositó un beso en la palma de la mano de Eucharine antes de salir a la cafetería.

—Así que te gustan los antiguos.— Castiel se estaba apoyando en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres?— Preguntó Eucharine desde su sitio.

—Dejar claro lo del otro día.— El pelirrojo se acercó hasta quedar frente a Euca.

—No hay nada que aclarar.— Eucharine se puso de pie, desafiando con la mirada al de ojos grises.

—Claro que sí.— Todo sucedió muy rápido, Castiel levantó ambas manos de Eucharine por encima de su cabeza y las apoyó en la pared, inclinó su cabeza hasta la altura de su cuello y no dudó en hacer presión con sus labios hasta dejar una marca. —Así no se te olvidará de quién eres.—

—….— Eucharine miraba hacia el suelo, ese gilipollas se metía con ella y luego la reclamaba como suya.

—Será mejor que la dejes.— La voz de Lysandro resonó por el aula, las botellas de agua estaban en el suelo y de un momento a otro había alejado al pelirrojo de la chica. —No te acerques más a ella.—

—Antes eras mi amigo.— Dijo Castiel relamiéndose el labio.

—Exacto, antes de que cambiaras tanto.— Respondió Lysandro quitándose el pañuelo que tenía en el cuello y poniéndoselo a Eucharine.

—Ten cuidado Lysandro, sabes que no me gusta que toquen lo mío.— El pelirrojo lanzó una mirada amenazadora.

—Tranquilo, no tengo intenciones de acercarme a Debrah o a Ámber.— El albino entrelazó su mano con la de Eucharine y caminó con ella hasta la salida del aula.

* * *

 _Aaaaaah pueden matarme si quieren. XD_

 _La canción es How you remind me de Nickelback, pero la versión cantada por Avril ;/_/;_

 _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy~ que tengan un buen día._

 _Besos y abrazos, se despide:_ _ **~Saku.~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bueno, este capítulo está lleno de feels, muchos feels._

 _Los personajes de CDM no me pertenecen, disculpen las faltas de ortografía._

* * *

 _Otro día más en la academia Amoris, Alexy llegó a su aula solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que ni Lotti ni Eucharine irían a clase._

—¿Alex?— Rosalya se sentó al lado del oji-violeta y lo miró con curiosidad.

—Dime, Rosa.— Respondió el susodicho mirando los orbes dorados de la albina.

—Tú debes saber lo que ocurre entre Armin y Liselotte ¿no?— Ese día tanto Liselotte como Eucharine eran la noticia del día.

—Sí, todo cambió de un día para otro.— Dijo el chico mientras empezaba a contarle la historia a la albina.

• ** _·.·•·.·•·.·•·.Flashback·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·_**

—¡Armin!— una pequeña Liselotte de diez años se abalanzó sobre el moreno.

—Feliz cumpleaños, bubble.— Armin le ofreció una pequeña caja, al abrirla se podía apreciar una pulsera en la que ponía "player 2"

—¡Muchas gracias!— La pequeña no dudó en ponerse la pulsera e ir a enseñársela a los presentes.

—Seremos los mejores amigos para siempre.— Susurró el moreno con una sonrisa en la cara y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 _Los días pasaron y la amistad entre Armin y Liselotte se fortalecía, o eso creía Lotti...todo cambió cuando entraron al nuevo curso._

—¡Hola!— Una chica de cabello azul y con un montón de horquillas en el pelo se sentó al lado del gamer. —Me llamo Laeti.—

—Yo soy Armin, mucho gusto.— Respondió el moreno sonriendo.

—¿Qué tienes pensado hacer después? Me gustaría presentarte a mis amigos.— Dijo Laeti poniendo una de sus manos encima de las de Armin.

—Oh, me encantaría conocerlos.— Armin colocó también sus manos encima de las de Laeti.

 _A la hora del recreo Liselotte fue a buscar a su amigo, pero no lo encontró, estuvo deambulando por la academia pero no había rastro de él, se dió por vencida y decidió comer en la cafetería sola, tuvo suerte y una alumna nueva se sentó con ella._

—Así que Eucharine…yo me llamo Liselotte.— A Lotti le parecía gracioso que su compañera no apartase la vista de aquel libro.

 _Los días pasaban y Armin se distanciaba más y más de la pequeña Liselotte, ella intentaba fingir que no le importaba pero en el fondo le hacía daño. Llegó el cumpleaños del moreno y ese día, sí o sí, ella le iba a dar un regalo._

—¿No me quieres acompañar?— Preguntó Lotti a Eucharine.

—Me quedaré aquí leyendo.— Contestó Euca sin despegar sus ojos de las páginas.

—Está bien.— Dicho esto, Liselotte comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de aquella enorme academia, le habían dicho que Armin solía pasar los recreos en la azotea así que se dirigió a ese lugar, al abrir la puerta se encontró a Castiel fumando con Debrah en sus piernas, Vicktor y Dakota estaban bebiendo y en cuanto a Armin, tenía a Laeti en su regazo.

—¿Armin?— La voz de Liselotte sonó débil, tenía miedo de aquellas personas.

—¿Y tú quién coño eres?— Preguntó Laeti poniéndose de pie y analizando con la mirada a Liselotte.

—¿Qué quieres, Liselotte?— Preguntó el moreno acercándose lentamente.

—Te traje un regalo.— Emocionada, le tendió la caja al moreno, dentro había una pulsera de plata con las letras "Bff" escritas.

—No me jodas Armin, ¿conoces a ese friki?— Castiel soltó una carcajada al fijarse mejor en Liselotte, su falda le llegaba dos dedos por encima de las rodillas, sus gafas de pasta negra y su cabello mal arreglado en dos trenzas la hacían ver como a una nerd a ojos de los demás.

—Para nada, es una niña que me ha estado acosando desde hace unos años.— No sabía por qué, pero decidió mentir, no quería que lo echaran del grupo de los populares.

—¿Qué? No tiene gracia Armin, si tú me regalaste esto.— Liselotte le enseñó la pulsera que él le había dado por su cumpleaños, y lo que el moreno hizo la dejó sin palabras.

Armin cogió aquella pulsera y de un tirón se la arrancó para acto seguido tirarla desde la azotea, todos los presentes empezaron a reírse.

—Ahora piérdete.— Dijo Laeti entrelazando su mano con la de Armin. El moreno se fijó en la muñeca de Lotti, estaba sangrando, había arrancado esa pulsera con demasiada fuerza.

• ** _·.·•·.·•·.·•·.Fin del Flashback·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·_**

—¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso?— Rosalya apretó sus puños con fuerza, no se había llegado a imaginar algo como aquello.

—Yo me enteré meses después, Lotti se volvió más arisca, se cortó el cabello...cambió por completo.— Susurró Alexy, sacó una foto de su cartera, en ella aparecía él con Liselotte, ella sonreía con dulzura mientras era abrazada por el oji-violeta.

—¿Quién no cambiaría después de un golpe tan duro?— Murmuró Rosa, el profesor Farres se sorprendió al verlos en el aula.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? Hoy no hay clases.— Nada más decir eso, vio como ambos alumnos se iban corriendo.

—¿A dónde vas?— Preguntó la albina.

—Iré a ver a Lotti.— Contestó Alex saliendo del recinto escolar.

—¡Voy contigo!— Rosa abrazó al peli-azul por la espalda y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Liselotte.

• ** _·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·_**

El timbre no paraba de sonar y eso molestaba a Liselotte, salió de la ducha corriendo y abrió la puerta sin percatarse de quién era la persona que no dejaba de llamar a su puerta.

—¿Qué haces así?— Armin tragó pesado observando la figura que se mostraba delante de él, la esbelta figura de Liselotte estaba cubierta por una pequeña toalla, pequeñas gotas de agua iban bajando lentamente por los hombros de la chica.

—La pregunta es ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?— Bubble apartó los pequeños mechones de pelo que se pegaban en su cara, cruzó ambos brazos bajo su pequeño pecho.

—¿Puedo pasar? Digo, pasarán tus vecinos y te verán así...— Comentó el moreno mientras se rascaba la nuca incómodo.

—Pff, pasa.— Lotti se hizo a un lado y cerró la puerta.

—Estuve pensando y— Fue interrumpido por los aplausos que Liselotte empezó a dar.

—¿Tú pensando? Qué bueno.— Dejó de aplaudir para caminar hacia su habitación, cerró la puerta y comenzó a vestirse.

—Que graciosa, lo que estaba diciendo es que...me pasé muchísimo contigo aquel día.— El moreno apoyó una mano en la puerta de la habitación de la chica.

—Vaya, ¿y te diste cuenta tú solo?— Preguntó bufando por lo bajo mientras se colocaba unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes.

—Sí, vengo a pedirte perdón por todo lo que te dije aquel día.— Armin se alejó al escuchar que la puerta se abría, los orbes verdes de Liselotte le miraban con frialdad.

—Llegas tarde Armin, seis años tarde.— Dijo seriamente caminando hasta la puerta de su casa.

—¿Podrías dejar de interrumpirme? Me gustaría terminar de decir lo que tengo en mente.— El moreno cogió la mano de Lotti y la obligó a mirarle.

—No, después de todo solo soy una acosadora ¿recuerdas?— Una sonrisa ladina adornó el rostro de la joven.

—Ya me está cansando este tema, te estoy pidiendo perdón, ¿Qué más quieres que haga?— Armin apretó más fuerte la mano de Liselotte.

—Primero, quiero que me sueltes porque me haces daño, segundo, llevas seis años haciéndome la vida imposible, no tienes ni puta idea de lo que he pasado, si Eucharine no hubiera estado ahí yo habría cometido muchas locuras, y tercero, ¡vete de mi casa de una puta vez!— Le dió un manotazo y no esperó a que Armin reaccionara, abrió la puerta justo cuando Rosalya y Alexy iban a tocar el timbre.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— Preguntó Alexy mirando a su hermano.

—Hablar con Liselotte.— Contestó el moreno mirando fijamente a Alexy.

—¡Yo no quiero hablar contigo!— Gritó Liselotte mientras pequeñas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

—¿Bubble?— La voz de Eucharine resonó por todo el vestíbulo, se acercó corriendo y dejó caer las bolsas que llevaba para abrazar a su querida pelo chicle.

—Vete.— Alexy recogió las bolsas que habían quedado en el suelo y miró desafiante a su hermano.

—¡No! ¡Necesito hablar con ella, joder!— Gritó desesperado.

—¡Ella solo quiere que la dejes en paz!— Eucharine encaró al moreno de ojos azules. —Le hundiste la vida hace seis años y no pienso dejar que vuelvas a hacerlo.— Dicho esto, le cerró la puerta en la cara.

—¿Estás bien? — Rosalya abrazó a la oji-verde y empezó a acariciarle la cabeza.

—Tiene muchísima cara. — Alexy llevó las bolsas a la cocina y empezó a guardar las cosas que Eucharine había comprado.

—La próxima vez no seré tan amable. — Euca se sentó junto a su amiga mientras Rosalya miraba curiosa aquel salón, en las repisas habían fotos de las dos inseparables, pero se topó con la foto de una mujer que conocía.

—¿Eres fan de Calíope? — Preguntó la albina señalando la foto.

—¿Es que no lo sabes? — Alexy se aguantaba la risa desde la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Saber el qué? — Rosalya ladeó la cabeza confusa.

—Es mi madre. — Liselotte le dedicó una sonrisa, su madre era una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos verdes, una reconocida modelo.

—Oh, lo siento…pero, ¿y tu padre? — De un momento a otro la boca de Rosalya fue cubierta por las manos de Alexy.

—Mis padres se separaron, mamá viaja mucho así que vivo yo sola, y mi padre se volvió a casar con una mujer que no conozco ni quiero conocer. — Dicho esto último hizo un leve puchero.

—Siento haber preguntado. — Se disculpó la labina volviendo a poner la foto en donde estaba.

—¡No te preocupes! Tengo asumido que mis padres están más interesados en sus trabajos y sus nuevos amores que en su hija, por suerte los tengo a ustedes. — Dijo con una sonrisa.

• ** _·.·•·.·•·.·•·.Al día siguiente·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·_**

—¿No vas a venir? — Liselotte había recibido la llamada de su fiel compañera.

—No voy a poder, mi madre quiere que la acompañe a una fiesta en yo no sé dónde, lo siento Bubble.. — Eucharine se despidió de su amiga al ver como se acercaba su madre.

—Hoy estaré sola. — Susurró mientras se subía a su bicicleta, en el camino divisó la cabellera marrón de una persona que conocía muy bien. —¡Kentin! — Gritó llamando su atención.

—Buenos días Lotti. — El ojiverde saludó con la mano y caminó al lado de la chica, cuando llegaron a la academia la acompañó hasta su clase y acordó ir a recogerla a la hora del recreo.

—Yo creo que no era su voz. — Habló Ámber al ver como entraba Liselotte y se sentaba en su asiento.

—¿No? ¿Entonces hicieron trampas? — Melody se encontraba hablando con la rubia, pensaba que tal vez si se acercaba a su hermana, Nathaniel se fijaría más en ella.

—¡Por supuesto! Dos frikis como ellas no pueden tener ningún talento. — La rubia comenzó a reírse.

—Pero a lo mejor sus padres son músicos…— Comentó la delegada llevándose un dedo a la sien.

—No lo creo, Nath me ha contado que en lo que llevan las dos aquí no ha visto a sus padres, yo creo que las abandonaron, ¿quién querría tener a una acosadora como hija? — Ámber estaba esperando que en algún momento Liselotte dijera algo, pero no lo consiguió.

Lotti tenía la cabeza apoyada en su mesa, miraba por la ventana y deseaba que el tiempo pasase rápido, no se veía con la fuerza suficiente para aguantar más insultos de la niña pija. Cinco minutos antes de que sonara la campana, recibió un mensaje de Kentin, el castaño le decía que se verían directamente en la cafetería.

—Y esto es todo por hoy. — La profesora Delanay cerró su libro y dio por finalizada su clase, todos salieron corriendo, en la clase solo se encontraba la profesora y Liselotte, quien guardaba sus libros con calma.

—¿Entendieron el plan? — Preguntó Laeti sonriendo de lado.

—Que sí. — Respondió Debrah bufando por lo bajo, cuando vio que Liselotte salía de clase, comenzó a hablar con Ámber.

—Lo que te digo, yo creo que la abandonaron en un cubo de basura o algo. — Comentaba la hermana del delegado.

—¿En serio? Eso explicaría su mal olor y lo horrible que es. — Debrah soltó una risa mientras Lotti intentaba pasar de esos comentarios.

—Por eso no deja de acosar a Armin, él tuvo pena de ella y la ayudó, hasta tal punto que esa niña no dejó de acosarlo. — Laeti se unió a la conversación y cuando Liselotte las iba a esquivar, se interpusieron en su camino.

—¿No vas a decir nada? El que calla otorga, nos estás dando la razón en todo. — Dijo Ámber golpeando el hombro de la pelo-chicle.

—Eso significa que tus padres te abandonaron, eres una perdedora que no tiene padres, ¿sabes cuál es tu futuro? Vas a morir sola, que es como deberías estar, sola. — Laeti se disponía a golpear su mejilla, pero Liselotte le dio un manotazo.

—¿Qué coño crees que haces? — Ámber se encargó sujetar las manos de Liselotte.

—Prefiero morir sola a morir por una enfermedad de transmisión sexual como tú, zorra. — Una enorme sonrisa se hizo presente en la cara de la ojiverde, recibiendo de inmediato una cachetada por parte de Laeti.

—Deb, ve a por mí chico mientras yo me encargo de esta puta. — Dijo Laeti sonriendo ladinamente.

—¿Escuchaste Ámber? Se va a encargar de ti. — Lotti empezó a reírse hasta que sintió como la tiraban al suelo, tanto la rubia como Laeti no dejaban de darle golpes, hubo un momento en el que se distrajeron y tuvo la oportunidad de tirar a Ámber, se puso de pie y a paso lento se acercó a Laeti, estaba a punto de devolverle el golpe a pero una mano se la impidió.

—¿Puedo saber qué querías hacer? — Armin sujetaba la mano de Bubble con fuerza.

—¡Armin, cariño! Menos mal que llegaste, nos quería pegar después de habernos dicho cosas horribles. — Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Laeti.

—¿Es eso verdad? — Preguntó el moreno mirando con frialdad a Liselotte.

—Para que me voy a molestar en contestar si vas a creerle a tus putas. — Escupió con dureza mientras se limpiaba la sangre del labio.

—¡Me dijo que debía morirme! — Laeti abrazó a Armin y escondió la cara en su pecho.

—A lo mejor la que debería morir aquí eres tú. — Esas palabras salieron solas de su boca, cuando quiso darse cuenta la de ojos verdes había salido corriendo, solo otra persona más había sido testigo de esas duras palabras.

• ** _·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·_**

—¿Estás seguro de que le llegó tu mensaje? — Preguntó Alexy preocupado, llevaban esperando veinte minutos.

—Que sí, me contestó y todo. — Respondió el castaño enseñándole el mensaje al gemelo de cabello azul.

—Ehm…disculpad. — Ambos chicos alzaron la cabeza para toparse con la mirada preocupada de Melody.

—¿Ocurre algo, Melody? — Preguntó el ojiverde.

—Verán.. —La delegada les contó todo lo que había escuchado, Kentin salió corriendo y justo cuando Alexy se disponía a salir, recibió una llamada.

—¿Qué ocurre, Euca? —Alexy tenía prisa.

—¿Sabes dónde está Liselotte? No me contesta las llamadas. — Se podía notar la preocupación en su tono de voz.

—No, no sé, ¿Por qué? — Preguntó entrando en el instituto de nuevo.

—Su madre llamó a la mía, Liselotte le envió un mensaje en el que se despedía y le pedía perdón por no haber sido lo que ella esperaba, ¿qué le hicieron? — Alexy no podía verla, pero la de ojos turquesas estaba planeando la muerte de varias personas.

—Aún no lo sé, pero no te preocup. — Alexy dejó de hablar al ver a un grupo de personas en la entrada, temió lo peor y se abrió paso entre los alumnos, cuando estuvo de primero se topó con la madre de su amiga.

—¡Oh dios! ¡Yo me quiero tomar una foto con ella! —Ámber daba pequeños saltos emocionada.

—¿Por qué una persona tan importante como ella está aquí? — Preguntó Laeti aferrándose al brazo de Armin, la directora Shermanasky se posicionó al lado de Calíope.

—No creo que sea necesario una presentación, pero esta señorita es Calíope Lepore y necesita preguntarles una cosa. — La directora dio un paso atrás.

—¡Yo quiero ser una de sus modelos! — Gritó Ámber emocionada.

—Esa tía es gilipollas. — Dijo en voz baja Alexy.

—No vengo como modelo, vengo como madre preocupada, mi hija estudia en esta academia y hace unos minutos recibí un mensaje muy raro, me gustaría saber si alguien sabe algo de ella. — Calíope miró a todos los presentes y cuando se topó con los orbes rosados de Alexy la esperanza se hizo presente en su corazón.

—¿Su hija? ¿Quién es? ¡Me encantaría ser amiga suya! — Esta vez fue Laeti la que habló, miró a todos los estudiantes esperando encontrarse con una hermosa rubia.

Calíope se fue abriendo paso hasta Alexy, quien se encontraba detrás del grupo de Ámber, la hermana del delegado se emocionó al ver como se acercaba a ella, pero cuando la modelo pasó de largo hasta quedar frente a Alexy, miró de inmediato a Armin.

—A mí no me mires. — El moreno alzó los hombros sin comprender lo que pasaba.

—¿Sabes dónde está? En cuanto recibí ese mensaje no dudé en llamar a Priska, después de todo es la madre de la mejor amiga de Lis…— Alexy no dudó en abrazar a Calíope.

—¿La hija de Priska también estudia aquí? — Debrah se sorprendió, Priska era el nombre de una de las mujeres más ricas de Francia, si se hacía amiga de su hija podría sacar mucho dinero.

—No he logrado encontrar a Liselotte, se fue sin sus cosas. — Dijo Kentin mientras se acercaba a la madre de Lis.

—A quién coño le importa la friki esa, estamos buscando a la hija de la gran Calíope. — Respondió Laeti riendo.

—Para tu información, la friki de la que hablas es MI hija. — Calíope se enfadó al escuchar cómo se referían a su única hija.

—Claro, y ahora nos dirán que Priska es la madre de la zorra de Eucharine. — Comentó Debrah riendo, escuchó un "ejem" detrás de ella y al darse la vuelta se encontró con una hermosa mujer de cabello azul eléctrico y ojos verdes.

—¿Saben algo de ella? — Preguntó Priska mientras avanzaba con Eucharine.

—No me jodas. — Armin tragó pesado al ver la mirada de Euca.

—Cielo, dile a Calíope lo que te dijeron. — Priska se hizo a un lado dejando que Eucharine llegase hasta la mujer rubia, susurrándole algo en el oído.

El semblante de Calíope pasó de estar preocupada a estar furiosa, sus orbes verdes se posaron sobre los azules de Armin.

—Como a mi hija le pase algo, pueden ir diciéndole a sus padres que contraten a un buen abogado, porque les haré la vida imposible. — Dicho esto empezó a caminar con Priska, Eucharine, Kentin y Alexy detrás.

* * *

 _Son libres de matarm_ e si quieren XD espero que les haya gustado, que tengan un hermoso día.

 **.Sak.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Yo dejo esto por aquí, feliz cumpleaños Miaw ma darling._

* * *

Nadie daba crédito a lo que les comunicaba la directora esa mañana, de fondo se escucharon pequeñas carcajadas y las personas que se estaban riendo no tardaron en ser expulsadas del aula, por otro lado el gemelo moreno de ojos azules se sentía cohibido al ver las miradas de odio que todos los presentes le dirigían.

— Por desgracia no es una broma, fuimos informados nada más saber su paradero.— Comentaba la directora mientras fijaba su mirada en Armin. — Dado lo sucedido no me queda otra opción, está expulsado.— El moreno iba a protestar pero la mirada de odio de su hermano lo dejó helado.

 _No puede estar en coma._ Ese pensamiento se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza de Armin.

 _ **×××FlashBack×××**_

— No te preocupes Calíope, la vamos a encontrar.— Kentin colgó el teléfono nada más decir aquello, se habían dividido en grupos para encontrarla antes y a él le tocaba ir a la casa de Lotti, cuando llegó se percató de que la puerta estaba entreabierta, tuvo un mal presentimiento por lo que entró corriendo, encontrándose con las fotos de Liselotte en el suelo, su pecho se oprimió al ver la cabellera rosada de la chica al final del pasillo, empezó a llamarla pero no contestaba, el castaño dió varias zancadas hasta llegar a la habitación, sus ojos se aguaron de repente.

—No, no puedes hacernos esto.— Delante de él estaba Lotti, parecía que dormía sólo que había un pequeño detalle, su uniforme estaba manchado de sangre, sangre que provenía de sus brazos, tenía varios golpes en la cara también. Kentin llamó a una ambulancia y acto seguido le avisó a Euca, no se veía capaz de decírselo a Calíope.

El silencio reinaba en la sala de espera, en un rincón se encontraba Calíope siendo abrazada por Priska, Kentin se encontraba dando vueltas de un lado a otro, nervioso.

— ¿Puedes parar? Me estoy mareando con solo verte. — Dijo Eucharine que por primera vez en su vida no se encontraba leyendo un libro.

— No puedo, estoy nervioso.— Respondió el castaño justo cuando entraba en la sala el doctor, un chico de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos rojizos.

— Dime que está bien por favor.— Nada más verle, Calíope saltó a sus brazos, Dimitry era un buen amigo de la familia y siempre trataba tanto a la madre como a la hija en cuanto a temas de salud se refería.

— Todo depende de ella Calíope, ahora mismo se encuentra en un limbo, perdió muchísima sangre y los golpes que sufrió no ayudaron mucho.— Dimitry abrazó a la rubia nada más darle la noticia, aunque fuese modelo ella siempre estaba pendiente de Liselotte, sabía cuánto la amaba y si llegaba a perderla no podría soportarlo.

Kentin se dejó caer mientras sus orbes se abrían, por otra parte Priska se apresuró a coger a su hija, Eucharine perdió el conocimiento cuando escuchó las palabras de Dimitry, debía ser un sueño, sí, era eso, seguramente se había quedado dormida leyendo en su cama y estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

 _ **×××Fin del FlashBack×××**_

Otro día más en la Academia Amoris, habían pasado ya tres días desde que la directora había expulsado a todos los integrantes del Área 33, a Eucharine sólo la habían visto un día, cuando había ido a recoger las cosas de Liselotte, se veía más cansada de lo normal.

— Euca…— Alexy se acercó a ella por la espalda y cuando la chica se giró, un pequeño grito se ahogó en la boca del gemelo peli-azul.

— ¿Qué?— Preguntó seriamente mientras abrazaba con fuerza la bolsa que llevaba en los brazos, un leve olor a cerezas salía de ahí.

— Te ves muy…cansada, deberías descansar...— Dijo el ojivioleta mientras posaba una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica.

— Alex no tengo nada en contra tuyo pero ojalá no hubieses tenido nunca un hermano.— Sus palabras transmitían odio, en cuestión de segundos sus ojos se cristalizaron.

— Eso ha sido muy duro.— La voz de Melody se hizo presente entre ellos.

— Mi mejor amiga lleva tres días sin despertar por culpa de Armin y su pandilla, ¿sabes qué es duro? Ver a su madre todos los días llorando y pidiendo que le devuelvan a su hija.— Dicho esto la de orbes añiles se alejó de allí, debía llegar rápido al hospital, no quería dejar sola a su amiga.

— Armin cariño, abre la puerta por favor.— Vitória habló desde la cocina, ni ella ni su marido sabían la verdad sobre la expulsión de su hijo.

— Voy.– Con pereza, el moreno caminó hasta la puerta y al abrir se encontró con un hombre de cabello rojo y ojos verdes que vestía un traje negro, detrás de él se encontraba Calíope.

— ¿Señor Rhode?— Preguntó el hombre trajeado mientras sacaba un sobre marrón de su maletín.

— El señor Rhode es mi padre y en este momento no se encuentra.— Contestó Armin a a defensiva mientras se disponía a cerrar la puerta.

— Armin cariño ¿qué necesitan de papá?— Vitòria asomó la cabeza detrás de su hijo y miró con la ceja levemente levantada.

— Estoy aquí en representación de mi cliente, la señora Lepore.— Dijo el hombre dejando paso a Calíope.

— Oh ¡Calíope! Hace muchísimo que no nos veíamos ¿cómo te encuentras?— La morena se acercó a la rubia con una gran sonrisa. — ¿Y dónde está Liselotte?— Preguntó con dulzura.

— Mal, estoy mal, en realidad estoy aquí con mi abogado para dejar constancia de la denuncia que le he puesto a vuestro hijo.— La dulzura con la que alguna vez se dirigió al gemelo de ojos azules ya no existía.

— ¿Es una broma?— Preguntó mientras notaba la tensión del ambiente.

— Al parecer su hijo no le ha informado de que fue expulsado por llevar a mi hija al borde del suicidio.— En ese momento llevaba las gafas de sol puestas por lo que no se podían apreciar las ojeras que tenía, pequeñas lágrimas bajaron hasta desaparecer en su boca.

— En este sobre está toda la información, su hijo ha sido denunciado por haber inducido a la hija de mi cliente al suicidio, el juicio se llevará a cabo dentro de una semana.— Dicho esto el hombre pelirrojo dió media vuelta y se fue seguido por la rubia.

— Tu padre y yo no te educamos así.— Vitòria miró a su hijo con decepción mientras volvía a entrar en la casa y dejaba aquel sobre en la mesa de su marido.

— Todo estará bien Lotti.— Eucharine acariciaba la mejilla de su amiga, un nudo se hizo presente en su garganta, llevaba tres días allí, sin dejarla sola, quería ser la primera persona que ella viera al despertar.

Los pasillos del hospital estaban desiertos, no se veía a nadie salvo una cabellera negra y una pelirroja por esos lares.

— Entonces tú la entretienes mientras yo la visito, ¿te quedó claro?— Armin miró a Castiel quien asintió con la cabeza, vió a Eucharine salir de la habitación y no tardó en hacerle señas con la cabeza. Cogió aire y se armó de valor para entrar en aquella habitación.

— Oh mierda.— El moreno comprendió que no mintieron cuando dijeron aquello, se acercó con cuidado hasta quedar frente a la de cabello color chicle y apretó sus puños. — Tú no necesitas estar conectada a estos aparatos para seguir viviendo.—

En otra parte del hospital, Castiel había aprovechado que la de orbes añiles estaba distraída para meterla en una habitación vacía, con una sonrisa pícara se fue acercando a ella, no la dejó hablar, los labios del pelirrojo aprisionaron los dulces labios de Euca, los brazos de la menor empezaron a golpear el torso del chico, esta acción sólo provocó que Castiel soltara un gruñido, sin pensarlo dos veces coló una de sus manos bajo la falda gris de la chica, empezando a acariciar por encima su intimidad, los ojos de Eucharine estaban a punto de derramar las lágrimas que se había estado aguantando.

— Vayamos un paso más adelante.— El pelirrojo empezó a meter la mano por debajo de sus bragas de encaje cuando empezó a sonar la alarma del hospital, Euca aprovechó La distracción de Castiel para empujarlo y salir corriendo de allí.

Por otro lado, el moreno no se lo había pensado dos veces antes de empezar a desconectar los aparatos que estaban conectados a Liselotte, de un momento a otro empezaron a sonar varias alarmas y Dimitry no tardó en entrar en la habitación, pasó por alto la presencia del moreno y fue directo hasta la cama en la que estaba Lotti, dos enfermeras entraron también y lo ayudaron a trasladar a Lotti a una camilla.

— Ha entrado en parada.— Dijo una de las enfermeras mientras salían de la habitación, esas palabras fueron escuchadas por Eucharine.

— ¿Qué?— Cayó al suelo de rodillas al ver la habitación vacía, las lágrimas no tardaron en salir, estuvo varios minutos en el suelo hasta que se percató de la presencia del moreno y de los cables que tenía en la mano, sacó su teléfono y le tomó una foto, sería una prueba muy valiosa en el juicio, se sobresaltó al ver que Kentin la estaba llamando, lo único que pudo articular al contestar fue un "Entró en parada" antes de escuchar como el teléfono del castaño caía al suelo.

* * *

 _Disculpen las faltas de ortografía, espero que pasen una buena noche._


End file.
